


Heart Like a Socket

by casper



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casper/pseuds/casper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Author: Nick and Jess got married so he could be on her medical insurance during a health crisis. Just a platonic roommate marriage, no biggie. But now they're being investigated for fraud and have to prove their marriage is for real: complete with wedding rings, sharing a bed, and lots of complicated feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Like a Socket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/gifts).



 

  
**Story Artwork**  
     

**Icons**  
  


End file.
